


【双黄】职业病

by Rachelyn



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelyn/pseuds/Rachelyn
Summary: 你猜是磊渤还是渤磊？
Relationships: 黄渤/黄磊, 黄磊/黄渤
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 你猜是磊渤还是渤磊？

如今他连烟也不愿意抽了。小青旅寂静而浑浊，只有楼梯和床板吱吱嘎嘎的声音搅着他的脑子，他倒乐于浑浑噩噩一会儿，尼古丁会让他的神经兴奋，会无限放大噪声和寂静。

可是隔壁的玩音乐的年轻人显然不这么想，他们忙着整天整夜地制造嬉笑和尖叫的声音，喝酒到凌晨，又换了一波人打牌到黄昏，弹琴、跳舞、说笑话、做爱，一样也不少。青旅房东睁一只眼闭一只眼，本就门庭冷落，这里除了这两间房也就没有什么租客，黄渤没下来找他抗议什么，他也懒得去找麻烦。房东不在这边过夜，只有一个老门房看着，比起原来守着冷清的青旅点头打瞌睡，他显然更喜欢小伙子扔过来的散装酒和烟屁股，凭着老滑头跟他们打两圈还能赢几张票子。

没人关心黄渤为什么住在这。小青旅惹不起揣枪嗑药的逃犯，当然老门房瞄了他一眼就断定他没那个胆子。黄渤说停下来歇脚，一歇就是三个月，落叶飘尽，他身上的衣服一天比一天裹得多和紧，不看那张挂着胡茬的消瘦的脸便会产生发福的错觉，就是夜里睡下了他也不把衣服脱下，暖气烧得不够热，棉被太破也就索性撂在一边。他往往睡到晌午再起来，拿着炸了毛的牙刷用冰水刷几下泛黄的牙齿。

等到不知道过了几天他打算烧个热水洗澡的时候，这身衣服才算脱去，露出懒散酸痛的身躯。只有在洗了热水澡之后他才有心力摸出来几张纸和笔，涂一下，写一会儿，这一天又这么过去了，他眼睛里极少透露出的儿童般的兴奋和天真也就戛然消失。

或者他就像现在这样在走廊里就着天光发呆，可是这光景不多见。因此这是他第一次和住了一周有余的邻居打上照面。

“给，红塔山，从我爸兜儿里摸的。……诶你别都拿走啊！”

“——大哥，来一根么？” 

“操……真会借花献佛。”

“我……戒了。谢谢。”黄渤看着那支烟愣了一会儿，觉得有点好笑，他没想到自己的烟瘾居然是这样戒掉的，看着一旁年轻人手里的玻璃瓶，他想，酒也有好一段没碰过了。

“今年多大啊？你就抽烟。”

“成年了——”

黄磊刚说了三个字，屋子里的吆喝和朋友的推搡就把刚要开始的交谈打断了，他不耐烦，却又极其认真地贴在裹成一个球的男人耳边和他说：“不好意思，我们平时有点儿闹，您别往心里去。”

男孩儿的肩膀和后背上搭上了数不清多少条的胳膊，一帮人热热闹闹地又回屋去。黄渤拿着被塞进手里的半包烟，小孩儿的手心热，他想，他绝对没有十八岁。他回到自己的房间，昨天构思的小说写了三分之一，还都团皱在早就满了的废纸篓里，他瞥了一眼，把那半包香烟也丢进去。肚子开始叫了，他灌了半杯凉水，想着要不要下楼借个厨房做饭。

“……操！你他妈……”

咚咚咚——

黄渤有点懵，自从他在这住下就没人敲过这扇门。

“谁啊？”

门没锁，也没关紧，男孩儿在这个年纪都瘦，轻轻推开一个缝就往里钻：“大哥，不好意思——有打火机么？”

应该是常去隔壁的那帮小伙子其中之一吧，黄渤没见过他，也不在意自己见没见过他，下意识往裤兜里摸了一把，软绵绵空荡荡的，不抽烟，打火机早不知道丢哪儿去了。他摆出一副冷淡又抱歉的样子。

“不好意思，没有。”

“那您有火柴……操，黄磊你干嘛呀？”话还没说完，小伙子就被人一把拉了出去，宽松的牛仔裤挂在腰上绊了他一个踉跄。

“我们没什么事，不好意思，打扰您了。您好好休息。”

是刚才给他塞烟的那个男孩儿，这帮孩子，都探头探脑的。黄渤倒是不怎么在意，他走到门边准备把门关上：“没事儿，不打扰。”

“那就好。”黄磊一只手揪着他那不老实的哥们儿，看着那男人走过来要关门，手上的劲儿重了点，弄得小伙子呲牙咧嘴一阵叫。

“操，你他妈轻点！打扰吗？不就借个火么……黄磊你有什么毛病啊，干嘛把我打火机扔马桶里啊！”

那人把门一关，没说话。黄磊看着那扇破门，关不太严，门缝漏着昏暗的灯光，他觉得这场景有些熟悉，就像回到了小时候，说不上残酷还是温馨。

“多大了你？就抽烟。”

连推带搡的两人回到隔壁：“你他妈不跟我同岁么！你不知道我多大？”

黄磊笑了，真他妈傻逼。他想起刚才瞥见的男人屋里的垃圾桶，废纸团塞得满满的，半包烟掉出来，烟卷撒了一地。

你说这个岁数的独身男人怎么解决那方面的问题呢？

想到这儿黄磊恶趣味地咧嘴笑了，一口牙长得不齐，像只可爱的小老鼠。

而黄渤现在正忙着扫地，等他扎好垃圾袋准备提到外面扔掉的时候，黄磊已经站在楼梯口等他好一会儿了。

少年借口请他吃饭，最后还是黄渤心软反而请他吃了一顿。他不想说话，于是默然无言，可是上楼的时候他把他拉住了，在昏暗的灯光下，黄渤才第一次看清少年的脸。他形状漂亮的嘴唇一张口就惊人而坦诚地说出自己伤心的身世，他英气的眉毛皱起来忧郁又让人怜惜，他清澈的眼睛里几乎只有坚强和早熟的淡定。父亲早亡，母亲离去，他上个月刚过了十七岁生日——黄渤问到他那句的“成年了”，答案当然是“骗你的”，而少年还有空笑着对他眨眨眼睛——就在生日的前一天他自杀未遂，被朋友送进医院捡回来一条命。他说，他开始怕死了；他说，他不想让自己的朋友担心；他说，黄渤，您是叫黄渤吧？您是个好人，要是有一天我又犯傻了，请您一定要救我的命。

“虽然这听起来是件很自私的事。”好看的少年苦笑着，“还是想拜托您。”

“……我能救你么？”

“希望您可以。”

黄磊把男人的手从揣着的口袋里掏出来：“您和我拉勾儿吧，这样就算发了誓，不能反悔了。”

这件事真是太他妈操蛋了。黄渤呆呆地坐在床上，自己一个混稿费的九流颓废代笔枪手，浑浑噩噩稀里糊涂地活到现在还不知道是祸是福，现在突然蹦出来一个失足少年告诉自己他可能要自杀，还让自己救他的命……

……然后呢？

自己要怎么办？

要不跑吧？晚上他们有演出，夜里回来也是带果儿打炮，自己走了也没人知道，破稿子不值几个钱，不要了。

要不报警吧？就说他们搞音乐的飞叶子，管他磕不嗑药呢，先给弄进去，反正在少管所里自杀死不了。

要不自己先自杀吧？新稿子写不出来，稿费也拖了好久一直没收到，活得到哪天都不知道，还不如自己解决了来得干净利落。

要不当作什么都没发生？这样好像最靠谱，反正自己也帮不上什么忙。

咚咚咚——

“渤儿，在吧？是我。”

黄渤鬼使神差地开了门以后，开始讨厌自己胡思乱想的职业病了，黄磊看上去好得很，这么英俊又聪明可爱的少年在学校里不知道多少女孩儿会喜欢，更少不了老师和家长的夸赞。

唉，这样自己就更不想看到他犯傻了。

“有什么事吗？诶等会儿，你刚才叫我……？”黄渤习惯性地把脑袋探出去跟人聊天，而少年却是习惯性地钻人房间，推开房门一转身就往里闪，好像他才是主人似的，伸手就去拽黄渤关了一个多月的窗帘。

原来已经是天蒙蒙亮的时候了。

“渤儿啊。”黄磊吐这个字的时候唇的弧度看起来诱人，像在索吻，“不喜欢？”

黄渤没想到自己想这事想了一宿。他连这点微光都觉得刺激，眼睛流泪，他下意识用手揉，顺便别过话题：“你们演出刚回来？”隔壁开始有女孩儿暧昧的调笑，黄渤知道他们总能招来不少果儿，可是正值血气方刚年纪的正主偏偏往他屋里钻，搞得他有点不好意思。

“忘了？昨天不是说好的么。”

哦，对了，昨天好像答应了早上带他去菜市场来着。

“不是你说要教我做饭么？”

这可不是他说的。

天色蒙蒙亮，只看得清一夜没睡的少年眼睛里兴奋的微光，黄渤看着他眨着大眼睛搓着手哈气，冻红的耳尖埋在长头发里，黄磊一会儿问他怎么买鱼，一会儿问他怎么挑鸡，问他觉得这个和那个哪个好吃，那个和这个又有什么区别，然后几乎把所有问过的东西都买了一点儿回来。天已经大亮，他们回到青旅，黄渤手里满满当当，黄磊说渤儿别着急我帮你找钥匙，伸手就摸进他口袋里。

不知怎么地，这当儿他突然想起来自己有段时间没解决那方面的问题了。黄磊在他那俩裤兜儿里掏了半天，只找出来两团皱巴巴的餐巾纸。

“咳，我忘了。钥匙落屋里了。”

黄磊下楼去找门房老头的这会儿黄渤就跟自己说，操，一天到晚胡思乱想，虽然对方是长得挺好看，可他怎么能对着一个毛都没长齐的小孩儿意淫？他想拽拽上衣的下摆，遮一下有点激动的小兄弟，可是塑料袋挺沉勒着疼，提醒着他两只手根本腾不出空。

很正常，很正常，人之常情嘛。


	2. Chapter 2

黄磊没坐一会儿隔壁的小伙子就过来叫他出去了，挤眉弄眼的，这帮孩子老是这样。黄渤下楼炒了个菜，草草吃完了外面就像往常一样不知不觉已经敛了天光。昏暗的灯他也懒得开，坐在床边两只手颠来倒去地把玩小纸盒，火柴在里面哗啦响，他中午从厨房顺上来的。为什么拿它呢。光线太暗，他想看看火柴盒上的文字，可是怎么眨眼也看不清。

于是黄渤打开火柴盒，抖出来一根，唰地一擦，火焰瞬间高涨又收缩成一小粒外亮内暗的光，木棒一点点烧成碳。他老是神游，本性如此，他的幻想总是和回忆交织。

比如他又想起来今天早上，黄磊说渤儿你把我围巾系得太紧了解不开了过来帮个忙吧，他挪过去，看到黄磊耳根的吻痕，还带着口红印。

太近了。

不能再胡思乱想了，今天青旅的暖气莫名给得很足，黄渤身上一阵一阵地热，打算破例把衣服脱了睡。在这之前他决定先到走廊吹吹风，去冷静冷静。要是心情不错，今天或许可以早睡。

可是就在黄渤在走廊的窗边望着溶溶的月光的时候，他听见旧楼梯吱嘎吱嘎地响，还有脚步声。是黄磊回来了。

黄渤插在裤兜里的手还捏着那盒准备给他的火柴。

但黄磊却不进他自己的屋。他不说话，可那张好看的脸蛋不断往黄渤眼前凑，身体也跟他贴得越来越近。

“你在等我么？”黄磊似乎并不意外他这样呆在原地，“我说……”

“没、没有……我就是……”

“嘘……别说话。”黄磊伸出一根手指点在他嘴唇上，“你原来干过那个是不是？”他把放在黄渤唇上的手指移开做了一个下流的手势：“别以为我什么都不懂。”没等黄渤有什么反应，黄磊已经把手探进他宽松的裤子里，故意捏了捏。

“……？！”

在楼梯间突然被人戳破过去的秘密，黄渤身体一僵，那手刚好探到最敏感的地方，身体里一阵热流往脑袋上冲，他没忍住哼了一声出来，身后的少年兴奋地喘着气。

“怎么这么浪啊？你平时自己都怎么解决的？”黄磊把热气往他耳边吹，黄渤不知怎地一点力气都没有了，身体软得不行，耳朵里全是黄磊描绘他耳廓时唾液发出的引人遐想的声音。

“求我吧。”少年用最轻最粘腻的声音在他耳朵边使坏，未脱的稚气让黄渤觉得在犯罪的是自己。

“求你……别说出去。”

“你是故意的么？”黄磊倒因为这种不信任的语气恼怒起来，手指动作一番，黄渤直接叫出了声，“你就想要这个？”

“啊……别在这儿……”

“那要哪儿？”少年由着心性赌气，他的另一只手往黄渤前面摸了一把，握住开始抽拉它，“这儿？”

“嘶……嗯……别这样……有人……”

“那你在这儿还叫的这么浪？嗯？”黄磊的唇舌温热，吻技却粗糙，被这样任性又调皮地亲吻让黄渤感觉害臊，“光听你声音我就受不了了，你摸摸，都这样了，怎么办呢？”黄渤的那玩意儿被放开，直挺挺地暴露在空气里，黄磊拉着他的手往后探，青春的肉体表示兴奋，生机勃勃，热烫惊人，在黄渤手心里顶来顶去。

“你得对我负责啊。”黄磊的声音里总带着少年坏心眼的委屈，黄渤的脑袋没办法不被冲晕，他把黄磊拉到没人会发现的走廊转角，牛仔裤扒到膝窝，握住下面就往嘴里含，青春的荷尔蒙味道往他天灵盖上窜，他觉得不服气，决定用尽毕生技巧让这个小屁孩见识一下花儿为什么这样红，他含得太深，涎液从嘴角流出来，顺着脖子往下滴，在肮脏的地板上留下痕迹，证据淫靡。

少年的确情难自持，可是他还有闲心去拨黄渤的下巴，黄渤用疑惑的眼神和他对视，脸颊潮红，动作却没停，灵秀的眼睛里有欲望还有一点点纯净，这让黄磊觉得刺激，刺激得不行，后腰一麻差点交代出去。

“不行，这样简直太便宜你了。”黄磊胸口起伏喘粗气，黄渤不专心，得意于少年可爱的嘴硬，就在这分神的工夫他自己稀里糊涂地成了被按在墙上的那个，对方往他后面探，黏糊糊湿了一片，“都湿成这样了，我可不舍得你跑到外面去随便找个男人干。”

妈的，这小孩儿还挺懂，游走撩拨得一团火越烧越旺，心里难受得痒痒，他开始自己动，不知廉耻地往上蹭。

“求你……”

“现在知道求我了？”少年打掉黄渤试图来捉自己下体的手，“求我什么呢？嗯？”

“求你操我。”

少年显然忍不住了，他也并不想忍，终于提枪，上马往里顶，生涩却生猛，对方空虚已久的身体没料到这种刺激，腿软得站不住，黄磊的手又是托着他的腰又是托着他的屁股，忙得不亦乐乎。年轻的身体结实，不用什么技巧，喘着粗气往他身上撞，一下又一下，扎扎实实。

“真的，我说，哈，你平时自己都怎么解决的？用手伸到后面去弄？”

“哼……嗯、嗯……”谁也分不清这两声是呻吟还是应承，少年说着荤话像个诛心的苏格拉底：“你叫的声音真好听——你怎么敢在楼道里就这样叫呢？嗯？还是想让大家都看见你浪成这样？”

“哼……没有，我没叫……”

明明只是出来冷静冷静，怎么会变成在走廊里求他操自己，自己真的叫得很浪么，不过没关系，只要他喜欢就可以，随便怎么样都可以。他爽得快不行了，这样充实的夜晚还是在好几年前，那时候他欠债太多沦落到陪酒，主顾有的比他残暴有的比他温柔，有的比他短暂有的比他持久，他们不约而同地一边干他一边骂他浪，就因为自己干那事儿的时候声音太好听。都是装的，全是装的，他一回也没爽过，就像他哪回也没喝醉，赶紧让那帮孙子射出来他好交差拿小费。

“嗯……我不行了……求你，哈，要射了……”

“你怎么……这么没出息？嗯？”

“嗯唔……真的不行了……我操，爽死了……”

“我就没见过你这么浪的，真是水做的。”黄磊看着男人被操到泪眼盈盈的样子，对方的腿还盘在自己腰上，主动用技巧，又扭又夹又吸的，职业病，真他妈职业病，他没忍住，一个耳光打在黄渤脸上。

你是觉得被我勾引到了么？

黄渤想笑，可是他没力气，他只觉得全身发麻，他到底有多贱，居然被一个小孩儿用一个巴掌打射了，不过他也没输，后面的精液正顺着他的大腿往下淌，慢悠悠的。

干完那事真是通体舒畅，浑身的气儿都顺了，虽然有点累，毕竟他岁数在这了。他简单冲了澡，一沾枕头就睡着了，醒来时照样是正午，黄渤抽抽鼻子，觉得空气里还都是精液的气味。他有点不好意思，觉得昨晚实在是太疯狂，正准备下床解决一下内急，一掀被子发现平角裤上一片液体又黏又湿。

操，原来是个梦。

他就说自己怎么可能那么浪呢，这是有多欲求不满啊。他想起来梦里男孩儿问他你平时都怎么解决的，发现自己确实有段时间没有那方面的欲望了，怪不得昨夜梦遗，这只是生理上的保护机制而已。

他又想起来黄磊耳根旁的那个吻痕。年轻真好啊。

黄渤站在青旅破损又因污渍而模糊不清的镜子面前——这是他住进这的三个月以来第一次注意到它，之前偶尔心血来潮刮胡子的时候他都是对着窗玻璃——他照来照去，一会儿按着皮肤看小腹，一会儿又歪着脖子瞧肩窝。他自认长得不算多出众，可心里总是爱美的，有时候他觉得这也是一种好色。有一阵他快钱赚惯了，人也懒散，手头紧了晚上就倚在路灯旁边抽烟，总能用叼着烟卷的薄唇勾到人。可是有一次他就是路过一条小巷子而已，有个男的就冲他猥琐地挤眼睛，舌头顶着脸颊暗示可以帮他口一管。

他突然心情很不好。真他妈傻逼。他心想，心里全是嫌恶，那人说不要钱我就是看上你了，可是他一点也不兴奋摆弄了半天也没硬。他抽了那人一个耳光撂下一句滚别让我他妈再看见你，转头回家灌着啤酒重操旧业写东西。

是不是给钱的操你就特别爽啊？他让笔下的嫖客撂着狠说荤话，自己咬着下唇流眼泪，觉得一切都真他妈没劲。然后他把稿子全撕了，没事写什么嫖客，什么操蛋职业病。

他站在马桶前一边小便一边往纸篓里吐痰。这钱啊现在想赚也赚不来了，身材脸蛋体力哪样都比不上那阵了，经验倒是多了，没准还能混上个鸡头，等他当上了就第一个抓黄磊出去卖。想到这儿，黄渤咧开嘴笑了。

咚咚咚——

“渤儿，在吧？是我。”

他为刚才的恶趣味后悔，脑子里刚想到的那个男孩儿正来敲他的门。“……你等会儿！”他还没穿衣服呐，沾到了某些东西的平角裤也还没洗。放松警惕下，黄渤忘了黄磊总是没大没小地拽开他关不严的门，黄磊倒是因为这份莫须有的信任感在好看的脸蛋上多挂了几分笑意。

“等会儿啊——”黄渤一出卫生间就看到坐在他床上的小屁孩儿，妈的，没礼貌，是时候给他立立规矩了，不对，有点冷，自己这衣服还没穿上呢，“我操，你他妈先出去！”


	3. Chapter 3

黄磊再进来的时候完全没提这事，这让没看到他在背后偷笑的黄渤觉得自己像个青春期干坏事被家长发现的小孩儿，暗自决定就是黄磊让他上刀山下火海也得答应。

“我昨天晚上就来找过你，渤儿，可是你好像不在，屋子里黑着灯，没声音。”

做贼心虚的黄渤暗自挑了挑眉，惊讶于黄磊昨晚没直接大摇大摆地闯进来，同时也松了口气，他可不能保证自己做梦的时候没发出什么奇怪的声音。

“我今天晚上还去同一家小酒馆唱歌……来不来？”

之所以说是酒馆，大概因为他唱的是民谣。没有夜店里那种灯红酒绿推杯换盏，便不需要激烈的节奏对耳膜的刺激。可是荷尔蒙照样还在，毕竟酒被酿造出来就是为了灌进身体，而身体之所以存在谁能说不是为享受靡靡的情欲呢，黄渤在二楼扫了一眼对着台上虎视眈眈的各色男女，嗤笑着喝了一口柠檬水。是的，酒他不知不觉中已经戒了，身正不怕影子斜，他知道自己身边正不断有刀子一样飞来的白眼骂他假正经。

不玩，至少今天晚上不玩。

黄渤曾经想象过要是黄磊的母亲还在她会对傻儿子的这份工作怎么看，当然这些都是肥皂泡，母亲不离开他就不会选这条路。要是他是他妈，估计到底也得表示一句“什么工作非得晚上干啊”，不过其实很多工作不都是晚上做的么，还有不分昼夜的，比如他自己那份……工作。

我早就金盆洗手了，我不干了，他为可悲的职业病再次唾弃自己。不过还真的是好久没出来玩了。他觉得这种小酒馆比他们原来混的什么酒吧夜店有意思多了——当然是以现在这份职业的眼光来看——黄磊在台上唱着歌，他就在台下揣测这帮人各怀哪一路鬼胎，这儿的灯光更亮，顾客好像就更闷骚，他很需要这样的写作素材。现在他那套摸爬滚打的东西不太吃香，大家都喜欢附庸风雅看那种拿腔拿调的稿子。咳，不对……

雅俗共赏，雅俗共赏。

这么一看黄磊还真是受欢迎啊。黄渤本来以为黄磊不算那种雅俗共赏型的，可是他发现盯着他看的不光有大姑娘小媳妇女学生女白领，还有拿着拖把的捧着诗集的，留着光头的挺着啤酒肚的，这岂止雅俗共赏，简直男女通吃啊。

黄渤一边看着黄磊弹琴，一边拿起玻璃杯准备喝水，不小心吃到了一点柠檬，酸，真他妈酸，他的牙都要掉下来了，这时候黄磊还偏偏就往这边瞟，看得坐他旁边的人的脸换了好几个颜色。黄渤打算回去弄一副平光眼镜，一喝热水白雾就把视野挡上，谁也看不见谁。他不是来看着黄磊的，他是来看着黄磊的，看管的看，看护的看，他们拉了勾了，他对他唱的歌可以漫不经心，但是他对这个人必须在意。

而他又想起黄磊耳边的唇印。

可是当黄磊谢了幕，黄渤也喝完了最后一点柠檬水下楼的时候，一切都不对劲了——先是他在后台找不着人，一提黄磊这个名字别人就用怪异的眼神看他；后来老板来了，却是对他擅闯后台表示不满意，直接请他去外面等着；而当他听到隐隐约约的厮打、叫骂、玻璃碎裂的声音的时候，黄渤便知道他最担心的事情发生了。

一切都太熟悉。

于是他知道自己必须闯进去。他用他的愤怒把拳头往人鼻梁上抡，但是也没忘了玩阴的攻其下三路的不备，一开始他还灵活地躲人的拳腿，后来就跌跌撞撞的，身上多了青紫，脸颊擦破的伤口淌血，他就用这副身躯撞开了那扇门。

意料之中，不过情况还不算太坏，他拼命让自己冷静，掏出枪抵在欲施兽行的男人的左背。世界变得安静了。没防备的男人尿了裤子软倒在他脚下，任黄渤愤怒地辱骂着“混蛋”，他踩着一地混合着酒水的碎玻璃，架起灌了酒挣扎到无力的黄磊就在一片混乱中走了出去。

黄渤用沾着碘伏的棉球给黄磊印着齿痕的肩膀消毒的时候，黄磊就裸着上身坐在公共厕所的洗手台上倚着镜子抽烟，外面下雪了，越下越大，衣服破烂还浸透了酒水的他们就进来避一避。红塔山和打火机放在旁边坏掉的水槽里，刚买的，黄磊习惯性地在监控死角把它们揣进兜里的时候，看到黄渤正和店员算着这包烟的价钱。黄渤现在只顾着埋头帮他裹纱布，黄磊就在黄渤的鼻尖碰到自己耳廓的时候告诉他，自己和酒馆里那个男的并不是第一次了——你愿意吗，黄渤问他，这重要吗，黄磊就这样回答。

“不重要。”伤口已经包扎好了，黄渤拿起碘伏和棉球走到一旁，对着镜子开始照顾自己擦伤了的脸，后悔于自己的一时冲动和过于敏锐的共情。黄磊愿不愿意确实不关他什么事，自己本来是想救他的，可是现在琴砸烂了不说，黄磊是肯定没办法回酒馆唱歌了，甚至在这个小镇都呆不下去。你养我吗？没办法，不可能，他连自己下个月的房租都不一定能交得起。

“今天是我没考虑后果，对不起。如果你愿意去北边的话，我原来在那干过，还有点老路，可以帮你找个地方……”

水龙头漏着水，滴答滴答的，黄磊把抽到一半的烟在浅浅的积水里按灭：“你愿意吗？”

“什么？”

“比如这样，我跟你，你愿意吗？”

十七岁的少年已经长得比他高了，黄磊从身后贴过来，用手掀起黄渤湿透了的上衣，顺着柔软的线条滑上来，或者滑下去，他看着镜子里被啃脖子的男人愣在那的样子，把脑袋埋在对方颈窝里。不说话，他只是笑了。

“干什么？你什么意思？”

黄磊避而不答。他在黄渤的裤腰里摸到枪，不过只要他解开皮带扣子，那把枪和那条裤子就会一起掉在地上，而黄渤却似乎并没在意，他还捏着棉球的手正忙着制止少年摸他的下体。

“你知道这是什么地方吧？你看，我们在这里……那些躲警察的男人经常会来这，这里安全，一间男公厕。有四五十岁的中年男人，前列腺刚开始出现问题，十几岁的小男孩来上厕所的时候他们就在一边偷偷看着，然后找机会和他们开玩笑，为的是最后把手放上对方的下体。他们会告诉男孩儿怎样自慰是舒服的——然后帮他口一管，或者在对方射出来之前把自己那玩意儿……”

黄渤被黄磊在下面用力揉了一把，黄磊问他，你呢，你是怎么走上这条路的？他并没有回答，觉得黄磊只是在拿他出气，毕竟没人希望被当成一个可怜的家伙。

黄磊把他掰着肩膀扭过来，认真地看黄渤的眼睛。黄渤本以为他会在眼神里表达伤痛或是愤怒的情绪，但黄磊只是看着他，望进来，黄渤下意识地退缩，他感到这个少年在探究自己，而自己总是不喜欢被看穿的。

“我在想……我为什么会相信你。”

黄磊在发问，又像在自言自语。

黄渤不知道黄磊看懂了自己多少，不过对方似乎无法给在脑海里给自己一个答案。他想失笑，这种事难道他就能说得清吗，也许无非是对方的无助和冲动、自己的情感泛滥和麻木让他们看似走上了同一条路而已。这太好笑了，午夜的公厕里，一个男人裸着上半身，另一个男人裸着下半身。

但他确乎是从黄磊的眼神里看懂了——他在问他，我能信任你吗？

黄渤没有推开黄磊，他选择和他对视，直直地望回去，他在反问他，你非要在这世上信任什么人吗？

黄磊似乎是一下子失望了。他的眼睛暗下去，脑袋也低垂下去，却是默不作声拉着黄渤的手放到了自己心口上。刚忙着制止少年越线行为的手稳稳地落上对方赤裸的胸膛，激动的却是对方，那颗心脏扑扑地跳着，像任何一个年轻人那样有活力。黄磊全身的神经是紧紧绷着的，他现在感到一阵莫名的紧张，心脏在自己躯体里乱撞，他舔舔嘴唇，仿佛要做出一个人生中最大的决定——他抬眼看了看黄渤，对方似乎知道他要和他对视似的，只是也没什么特别的表情，他不像黄磊那样在等待什么——黄磊于是又舔了舔嘴唇，他朝黄渤吻下去。

少年的吻技正处于半生不熟的阶段，可这时候的黄磊又偏偏是个做什么都要认真的人，他没有再用亲吻试探黄渤，他只是想让对方把舌头伸进自己的嘴里，他想把自己交给他，他想，难道一个人活在世上连信任别人的资格都不配拥有吗？

黄渤只当他是个无助的想发泄些什么的孩子。他以为这是个聪明的少年人，在揭穿黄渤心里不正当的欲望，在逼迫他把心里的野兽释放出来，好证明自己猜想的正确，证明他是个不可信任的人。黄渤知道自己的手被对方拉着在身上游走最后会滑到什么地方，黄磊会假装把主动权掌握在自己手里，勾引他，他要是装作不在意，面对这具欲擒故纵又假装无辜的青春肉体，也不会无动于衷的。

实际他对这副身体喜欢极了。他可以拯救、保护这个受伤的可爱少年，也尽可以引诱他做很多让他们都欲罢不能的事情，拥有他，或者摧毁，把他变成和大家一样自暴自弃的又冷漠的家伙，他们就不再会是角落里堕落的怪物了，他们会一起融化在这个世界中，最后从这个世界上消失掉，不留下任何痕迹，像任何一个普通人那样。

“你愿意吗？”黄磊再次问他。

而黄渤不愿意承认这样的自己，至少现在不愿意，在这个和自己有莫名其妙的生死契约的孩子面前不愿意。我们真是在给彼此找麻烦，黄渤的身子开始抖了，他一贯镇静的外表下那团暗火在不断地烧，他没有回答黄磊在亲吻空隙之间的发问，把手按上黄磊的肩，被他刚处理过的伤口再次开裂渗血。


	4. Chapter 4

两个月后黄渤再跑上那座铁桥去找黄磊的时候，那些让人后悔的记忆往他脑袋上冒，他就还是会在心里骂自己那时候冲动又冷酷的自相矛盾。三月份，河已经开了，天也开始亮得早，黄磊在晨光里倚着桥栏的身影简直不能再柔煦了，他甚至解开了衣襟，凉风把清早的鸟叫捎进黄磊怀里，而他还有心情低头喂鸽子，然后抬起头看泛起来一点淡金色的天际线。

黄渤本是打算像一个友善的路人那样在和黄磊擦肩而过的时候问他一声早安的。但是太阳慢慢升起来，鸟雀的叫声又是那么热闹，黄渤看着铁桥上那个喂鸟的少年，他就不由得跑起来了——大好的时光，他怎么能忍住不向他狂奔呢？

两个月前黄渤的脚步还是踉跄的，黄磊亦如是，也许是那时候天气还太冷，他们衣着也太单薄，总之黄渤揣好枪踏上回小旅馆那座铁桥的时候，他已经为自己的冲动自责好一阵子了。他心疼黄磊肩上那个也许会留疤的齿痕，于是去扶那个因为酒劲开始上头走路歪歪扭扭的家伙。

本能吧？他想，他好像老是要关心别人。

而少年就是要尽叛逆直率的本分，黄磊很配合地开始赌气了。他对待黄渤就像黄渤对待任何一个陌生人不知底细的好意那样，不接受，也不拒绝，反正尴尬是你的，冷暖自知。

黄渤倒是在心里给自己找了个迈下去的台阶。黄磊在桥上胡乱走，他总得扶着点保护安全，谁也不想一出血淋淋的车祸发生在自己眼皮子底下不是？

沉默了好久。

你的枪是哪儿来的？毕竟这种话，黄磊不会问，他醉了，脑子里不知道在胡乱想些什么，他只是要黄渤帮他摸出来一根烟。

快回家吧臭小子，你到底知不知道自己还未成年呐？

黄渤不理他，只是把自己的外套脱下来往黄磊身上裹；黄磊便也不理他，推开黄渤扶着他的胳膊一屁股坐在铁桥的路灯底下，寒风吹得他凌乱的长发翻飞，他还在自顾自地在自己口袋里摸烟。

沉默本是黄渤压抑自己的手段，现在却成了黄磊爆发的方式。

黄渤本想忍，毕竟对付这种倔小孩总是要连哄带骗的嘛——但是也许是因为挂了彩，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，受了伤的身体也好像不听使唤了。他用力抓过那包烟站在铁桥上就踮起脚尖把烟卷往结了冰的河里撒，黄磊扑上来，饱受生活摧残的少年发起狠来的力气可却一点也不小——何况他不是为了烟卷，他是为了把自己的肉体直接摔进那结结实实冻着冰的河里而去的，这条命摔进水里也照样是他妈的什么也洗不清。说真的，他醉生梦死了一回，现在又觉得自己没什么可眷恋了，自杀也不是什么新鲜事了，干嘛要恐惧呢？要说恐惧，他倒也真是有的，他一向怕那个混乱的、没有依靠和希望的未来。黄磊现在只觉得一月份寒风刺骨，他没法用美丽的雪花写下相信未来。皮肉早就腐烂得没了知觉，脊骨也在别人身子底下一寸寸压弯，他一无所有，只有一副躯体不断滚着还不清的债；真的，还上的钱越多，你欠的帐就越深，你把自己的身体和心灵掏空了，就等于在为这个世界无限的索取加油助威、摇旗呐喊。

哦，对了，他都忘了，这副残破的身体和心灵，就是他掏出去，人家也不想要啊。也许要怪造化弄人，黄磊本来可以有一把总能绝处逢生东山再起的魄力，现在全一股脑儿用在自我毁灭上了，可他根本不在乎这些。此刻暗夜迢迢，他不介意这个城市再多一个消失了的无名氏。

黄渤这回傻了。

“不行！他妈的，操……不行！”

他能有什么办法呢，他只能死死地抱住黄磊不让他跳下去，妈的，寒风没让这小子清醒倒是把这颗傻脑瓜拍精神了，他要是傻，那你自己也就是全世界最傻的大傻逼，拉什么勾，发什么誓，你他妈现在不是在救人，你他妈现在要是撒手了就是在害人——害了他也害了自己——他脑子全是乱的，不知道自己都嚷嚷了些什么，只觉得身体一轻，黄磊不再挣扎，两人的身体便一起摔坐在地上，已经脱力了。

你他妈不就是缺爱吗，我给你。

“抽吧！你抽啊，抽不死就行！”他把最后一根烟塞进黄磊的嘴里，从口袋里摸出来捂热了的火柴盒，黑夜里火光粼粼一瞬间便叫烟卷吸了去。那一点红光却没有明灭，烟卷已从唇间掉落，黄磊的头就这样埋在了黄渤的怀里。

他不断地说着对不起，似乎在抽泣，雪花都落在了他们的睫毛上不一会儿化成水滴。黄渤把黄磊搂紧又放开，他拍他的背，拍他的肩，然后把他的头发揉得更乱，可是这些都还没办法让黄磊的道歉停下来，他安慰他，他试图开玩笑，他真诚地把黄磊的脑袋从自己怀里拉起来。

“臭小子，你对不起谁？你他妈现在应该自豪知道吗？”

他用小指去勾黄磊的手，他说：“至少你没看错人。”

操，天知道他怎么会在这儿跟一个美少年做爱，他过去都是被压的那个，从来没压过男人，但是看着那双含着水雾的大眼睛，他就是忍不住要狠狠地捅进去，架着他两条腿大开大合地干，用蛮力也好，用技巧也罢，干到他坏心眼地在自己耳朵边叫爸爸为止。他伏在未成年的男孩儿颈间啃着那颗和自己位置相仿的小痣，在他耳朵边上说“你他妈真骚”，没错，他感觉他跟年轻时的自己差不多浪，在床上，在床下，在白天，在黑夜，永无餍足，总是要再来一次。

小旅馆的破床根本经不住他们折腾，大概也只能承受他们躺在床上抽不正式的事后烟。黄磊早已经知道黄渤戒烟了，就更加兴奋地把烟雾吹进他的嘴里。

“你耐力真挺好的，渤儿。”黄磊刚支起来的肩膀又倒下去，“就说我没看错人，是吧。”

“有没有正经的？”黄渤扭过脸去把所剩无几的烟气往回喷，“小小年纪净想这事。你不会早就想好了这样发展下去吧？”

“渤儿，那你想怎么发展？都依你。”黄磊坏笑着用手臂斜斜去搂黄渤的胸口，“这不是也帮你解决问题吗？说真的，早想把你拐上床了，一开始你天天不出门的时候，我就从门缝里瞄过你。其实也说不上来为什么，就是莫名很有好感，我不知道这算不算喜欢？那阵其实也就想当个彼此解决问题的炮友，你也知道吧，要是日子无聊了，人就得找乐子……”

话说到一半，黄渤就夺过了黄磊手里的烟。他翻了个身，脸朝向墙面，然后把烟蒂在布满污迹的墙上按灭，留下一个黑糊糊的圆点。喜欢，他懂什么叫喜欢吗，上了床就是喜欢了，那可能全世界的男人黄渤都喜欢过了。喜欢，全他妈是狗屁，他们只会把钱往你屁股上甩，看着你脱了衣服趴在地上一张一张地捡。

黄渤不作声。

黄磊看黄渤不对劲，觉得自己应该是说错话了。本来他俩满打满算从第一次正式见面也才认识了三天，荒唐地说要谈恋爱也应该让感情慢慢升温不是，可自己不知怎么地，脑袋一热就把他勾上床……虽然也没图他什么感情保证，可是看他垂头丧气的，黄磊觉得自己可能是吓着人家了，真心话还没来得及说。他有点不知所措，凑近了把黄渤的腰揽紧。

“——谁知道后来真在桥上来了这么一出救命之恩。反正现在是我赖上你了，报恩嘛，以身相许行不行？我看你也得赖上我，你说的，我想要的，你要给我的，渤儿，现在你得给啊，是不是？”

黄渤不会听不出来黄磊到底说了几分玩笑话。他是救了他，可是黄磊是用命在打赌，他真说不清这是臭小子的莽劲儿还是在自身精神困境面前的走投无路。总之，这命是先救下来了，可是心似乎还要慢慢救。黄渤不想当什么圣人，但是那爱来爱去的话呢，总归是说了，自己也是吓了一跳的，原来在那个荒唐梦里馋人家的身子根本不算什么，自己到底是禁不住压抑和寂寞，要用天性去爱别人的。

可是现在他们这算什么，你也不爱我，我也不爱你，就是彼此有点好感，就稀里糊涂地搞在了一起，是黄磊把真心的承诺玩成了过家家，还是自己下作，不择手段诱骗未成年男孩儿？

对那个在公厕因为不想趁人之危而拒绝了他的自己来说，现在不过是五十步笑百步。可是事儿都办了，他再想说什么多余的话岂不是玩了就扔，黄渤本来想开玩笑说一句你把我当成什么人了，可是他真的说不出口，他真的不是那种推卸责任还立牌坊的伪君子。

可是他不说，黄磊就会觉得他不是么？

“对不起。”

他本来想回过身去抱一下黄磊，最后还是放弃了。

黄磊看他没头没尾地撂下这样一句话，也大概猜到到底是怎么回事了。

“渤儿，你不用觉得对不起，你又没强迫我。”黄磊有点后悔了，他觉得自己才是做错的那个，只是他也没体贴地安慰过什么情人，聪明的脑瓜也不转了，试图用后退一步的方式减轻对方的心理负担。

“我本来就是挺随便的人。其实你也不用多想，彼此当个炮友不也挺好的吗？”

这话落到黄渤耳朵里就又是另一个味儿了。对这个心软得不行的人来说，攻陷他最有效的方式就是不经意的以退为进。更糟糕的是他又想到自己那两年干的那些屁事，谁能有他随便啊，他想起来梦里黄磊给的他那一记火辣辣的耳光，觉得自己真不是东西。

“你是在可怜我么？”

黄磊怎么也没想到他会说这话。

“什么？”

可怜我是个色衰爱驰不择手段诱骗未成年男孩的下贱落魄又无耻的混蛋！

“黄磊。”

这是黄渤第一次叫他的名字。

“黄磊，你知道什么叫喜欢吗？喜欢绝对不是像我这样诱骗一个未成年男孩，也绝对不是可怜我就傻傻地跟我睡一觉——你知道吗，就酒馆里那个混蛋，就他，他今天要是得逞了也会把你按在身子底下说他喜欢你，你他妈也会就因为他这么说了一句狗屁话就喜欢他么——你他妈别喜欢我，我跟那个混蛋一样，全世界的男人都他妈一个样！”


End file.
